


Castigo

by xxhhunter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxhhunter/pseuds/xxhhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred sabia que papai tinha feito algo errado. Ele sabia que não podia ter ele consigo o tempo inteiro por causa disso, mas que logo o seu castigo acabaria. Pelo menos, era assim que papa explicava tudo pra ele e pra Matthew. Mas independente do que seu pai havia feito, os dias em que podia visitá-lo eram sempre os melhores dias do mês.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castigo

Estava escuro. Aquele lugar estava sempre escuro, apesar das janelas. Arthur se revirava na sua cama desconfortável, se movia de um lado para o outro, ainda estava cedo, ele queria dormir mais e não precisar passar a manhã esperando pelo momento certo.

Quando os meninos aparecessem ele iria se levantar da cadeira, ninguém ia se importar quando vissem Alfred chegar correndo e pular nos seus braços, iam abraçar apertado, com saudade, e o menino ia contar sobre a escola, as férias, o que quer que Francis havia planejado pra ele e seu irmão na páscoa. Matthew, tímido como era, chegaria no braços de Francis, carregando seu ursinho consigo. Arthur deixaria Alfred se sentar em seu colo e pegaria Matthew também, sentando-se na mesa para poder ter os dois assim, perto. Beijaria a testa dos dois, enquanto Alfred abria a boca para mostrar o lugar do dente de leite que havia caído. O primeiro dente de leite, o momento que ele havia perdido ficando ali.

“Você colocou embaixo do travesseiro?” Arthur perguntou, e o menino loiro negou, confuso. “Tem que colocar, porque de noite a fada do dente vem. E ela deixa pra você uma moeda em troca.”

Olhou pra Francis, quase repreendendo-o por não ter ainda contado à eles sobre a fada do dente, mas o francês não era muito ligado nesse tipo de coisa, sua mente girava em um sentido artístico, mas não infantil. Arthur entendia melhor as crianças. Fadas, Contos de Fadas. Que tipo de histórias ele contaria para os dois à noite, se pudesse estar lá para levá-los para cama?

Beijou a testa de Matthew, perguntando sobre ele. Sua voz tímida mal saiu, mas ele estava sorrindo, feliz. Francis também sorria de leve do outro lado da mesa, mas Arthur preferia não olhar pra ele. Ele sabia que veria seu sorriso não alcançar seus olhos, Francis era assim. Estava sempre pensando nos próximos meses, nos que faltavam para que conseguissem finalmente ficar juntos de verdade. “Desculpa.” Arthur queria dizer, mas não com os meninos ali.

“O que vão fazer no feriado?” Ele perguntou ao invés, Alfred voltou a tagarelar, o sorriso de Arthur cresceu.

“Vamos pra casa do tio Antonio! E vamos comer chocolate lá, e vamos comer jantar primeiro, mas depois podemos comer o chocolate.”

“Ah, os ovos de chocolate?”

“Isso!” Os dois responderam juntos.

“Eu sou amigo do coelinho da páscoa, sabiam? Vou pedir pra ele levar ovos gostosos pra vocês, tudo bem?”

Eles riram, Alfred emburrando um pouco “Não existe coelinho da páscoa, pai!”

A boca de Arthur formou um sorriso, e seus olhos quase chegaram a brilhar. Ele se inclinou para cochichar “Mas é claro que existe, mas só quem acredita consegue ver.”

Era pouco o tempo que tinham, no final. Francis deixaria Alfred e Matthew saírem para ficar com Gilbert lá fora, mas ficaria pra trás alguns segundos, pra segurar as mãos do inglês bem forte, quase como se tivesse medo de esquecer como era o sentimento.

“Doze meses.” Ele murmurou, esperançoso “Doze meses e isso acaba.”

“Me desculpa.” Arthur respondeu, ele sentia que iria chorar. Não queria chorar. “Me desculpa de verdade.”

“Vai ficar tudo bem.” Francis beijava suas mãos, segurando-as próximas do rosto “Vai ficar tudo bem.”

Doze meses... Eram muitas histórias de ninar perdidas. Arthur sentiu seu sorriso sumir enquanto fechava os olhos, respirando fundo “Vai ficar tudo bem.” Repetiu as palavras do outro, olhando-o “Você vai ver, quando eu voltar. Vou ser o melhor pai que aqueles dois poderiam ter. Melhor que você.”

Francis riu disso, assentindo “Eu acredito em você.”

“Vou ser o melhor marido, também.”

“Você já é.”

“E vamos fazer sexo.” Sussurrou. Francis assentiu, sussurando de volta

“Vamos **_finalmente_** fazer sexo. São quase dois anos, Arthur. _Dois_ anos.”

“Não sei como você não me traiu até agora.”

Eles riram juntos, ambos assentindo. Ninguém sabia, na verdade. Apesar de tudo, das brigas e das personalidades contrastantes, eles se amavam de verdade. O suficiente para dirigir até ali com os meninos pra ver o inglês, o suficiente para darem suporte um ao outro na hora que era preciso.

“Já está na hora..” Alguém disse atrás de Arthur, ele sabia que o policial estaria esperando por ele na porta. Era hora de voltar pra escuridão.

“Tenho que ir.”

Francis apertou sua mão, beijando-a mais uma vez. Ele assentiu.

“Oui.”

“Doze meses.”

“Doze meses, eu sei. Estou contando os dias, os meninos também.”

Arthur assentiu de volta, suspirando. Eles se abraçaram, trocaram um beijo rápido. O inglês sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem “Diga tchau pros meninos por mim. Diga que eu amo eles demais.”

“Está tudo bem, _cher_. Eu vou dizer. Eles amam você também. Eu também.”

“Quando eu sair daqui, Francis...”

Não deixaram que ele terminasse. O policial mandou que ele saísse, e ele foi guiado de volta à sua cela. Era hora do almoço mas ele não sentia fome. Bagunçou os próprios cabelos como se isso o fizese voltar para a realidade.

Na próxima semana sua família voltaria pra visitá-lo. Por enquanto ele teria que esperar ali, repetindo mentalmente _“Doze meses, só mais doze meses desse inferno.”_


End file.
